Izuru Kira vs. Abirama Redder
Izuru Kira vs. Abirama Redder is a battle that takes place in the Fake Karakura Town and is one of the first in a long series of battles to take place there. This battle involves the lieutenant of the 3rd Division, Izuru Kira, facing off against one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Abirama Redder, in a fight to defend one of the four pillars. Prelude Izuru Kira is assigned to defend one of the four pillars that keeps the Real Karakura Town in the Soul Society. After Izuru easily dispatches a Hollow attacking the pillar''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 318, pages 15-19, Baraggan Louisenbairn sends four of his Fracción to attack these locations.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 6-8 One of the Fracción called Abirama Redder arrives at Izuru's location and begins screaming that he's going to kill him, but when he realizes that Izuru isn't doing the same, he tells him to stop being so gloomy. Izuru tells him that he doesn't want to join in his "screaming game" and Abirama angrily tells him that it's not a game, but a ritual to get themselves pumped up when they fight each other. Abirama then begins doing the "ritual" again, but Izuru continues not to do anything, claiming that he doesn't see any reason in participating in something so negative. Abirama points out that he's the one that's negative, but decides that he'll quit in convincing him to join in the ritual and introduces himself. Izuru does the same, stating that he's from the 3rd Division, and with this new knowledge Abirama states that he thinks Izuru was betrayed by Gin Ichimaru because he's a coward.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 16-18 Battle Izuru swings his Zanpakutō at Abirama's face, causing a minor cut to form under his left eye, and he swiftly forms a small distance between the two of them. Izuru tells Abirama not to mention Gin so casually in his presence, explaining that it would be better for him to die with superficial wounds, and Abirama notes that Izuru can actually fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 18-19 As Abirama takes his Zanpakutō out, he tells him that he's going to erase his newly formed battle face and goes into his Resurrección, Águila.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, pages 3-5 As Abirama chases after his opponent, Izuru defends himself by using Bakudō # 39. Enkōsen, but Abirama easily destroys the Kidō spell. Abirama laughs at Izuru, telling him that he's pathetic and explains that his feathers can crush anything they touch due to the fact that they're hard as steel.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, pages 16-19 However, Izuru points out that no matter how heavy his feathers are, they're just feathers and begins spinning his Zanpakutō around in a circle in front of him. As Abirama wonders if this is some sort of spell, Izuru uses Hadō #58. ' Tenran' and a tornado-like blast is fired toward Abirama. Abirama mocks Izuru for thinking that this would work against him and swings his wing, getting rid of the tornado. However, after the wind clears, Abirama realizes that Izuru ran away into a building and uses Devorar Pluma to bring him out. As Izuru runs through the building, Abirama's feathers nearly hit him and forces Izuru to jump through a window leading him back outside.Bleach manga; Chapter 323, pages 4-9 Abirama immediately spots Izuru and sends his steel feathers after him, but Izuru dodges them. However, Izuru realizes that he has an unlimited supply of feathers and thinks of a hypothesis to defeat his opponent. Abirama tells Izuru that he won't let him think of any type of plan and uses his fingers to draw a symbol on his body. As Izuru is confused by this, Abirama goes after him and destroys the building Izuru is standing on. Abirama looks for where Izuru is, but is surprised to see that he's right next to him. Abirama asks him if he couldn't dodge his intentionally slow attack, but Izuru tells him that he purposely waited because he wanted this to become a close ranged battle. Izuru then shows that he released his Zanpakutō, Wabisuke, and explains that it's only useful when he's next to someone. As Abirama wonders what Izuru can cut with a sword that strangely shaped, Abirama crashes down through a building.Bleach manga; Chapter 323, pages 9-17 Izuru explains that his Zanpakutō doubles the weight of anything it hits and states that because he hit his wings four times, it should be impossible for him to get up. Abirama tells Izuru that what he did was underhanded and that this isn't how a warrior should battle, but Izuru states that it is beyond his comprehension if that's how people should act. Izuru explains that the symbol for the 3rd Division is a marigold, which means "despair" and reflects their pride. He states that war is full of despair and that because of that, people avoid doing it. Izuru then explains that his Zanpakutō reflects the 3rd Division the best since it forces people to kneel down from the incredible weight as if they're apologizing. Izuru then shows Abirama what he can do with his strangely shaped weapon and uses his Zanpakutō as a reverse guillotine on Abirama's head. Abirama tells him to stop, but Izuru states that a warrior should not beg for his life.Bleach manga; Chapter 323, pages 18-22 He then decapitates him.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 1 Aftermath Izuru sheathes his sealed Zanpakutō and tells Abirama not to forgive him.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, pages 1-2 Suddenly, one of the fours pillars is destroyed and he wonders who lost their battle, soon learning that it was Ikkaku Madarame who was defeated.Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 18-19 After expressing his disbelief that Ikkaku lost, Izuru would knock out a hysterical Yumichika Ayasegawa with Shinten, telling him that while it was understandable for Yumichika being upset, but he must remember his place as a 5th Seat Officer has no right speaking disrespectfully to a lieutenant like Shūhei Hisagi. Along with Hisagi, he notices the regression effect of the destroyed pillar''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 326, pages 1-7 He and Hisagi rush towards Ikkaku's location and would witness the fight between Captain Sajin Komamura and Choe Neng Poww after Poww releases his Resurrección.Bleach manga; Chapter 327, page 1 References Navigation Category:Fights